Adieu
by celisha skye
Summary: Don’t overlook what an overdose of alcohol, drugs and nicotine can do. They are strong enough to drive the sanest person mad.


Adieu  
  
By, Celisha Skye  
  
Summary: Don't overlook what an overdose of alcohol, drugs and nicotine can do. They are strong enough to drive the sanest person mad.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own anything related to Weiss. If I were the proud owner Yohji would be my supercilious master and I his devoted strip club bunny!! *gets bricked*  
  
Author's Notes: Right, this is my first yucky attempt at writing a Weiss story and it's going to be a very depressing one at that. I am warning you now: if you can't bear the sight of blood and drugs don't read along. I am not responsible for anything. Mind.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Sankyuu! Please come again!"  
  
Aya (1) chanted as another happy customer bounced off the streets with her purchase. She was delighted she was beginning to fit in. Two years ago, when she first arrived, she had not been welcomed by the mob of frequent schoolgirls. They argued, as a matter of fact, that she could not have been Ran's blood sister. She hardly resembled him, neither her hair nor personality remind them of Ran at all.  
  
It had, thus, taken Ran a good long while to defend his sister before the fans of Koneko accepted her. Their house taken down by Takatori's pawns many a year ago, all the documents and certificates had to be reapplied. The departments responsible were slow to process their requests; it took months before the troubles were dealt with.  
  
But now here she was, working with her brother, Ran, and his three florist teammates: Hidaka Ken, Tsukiyano Omi and Kudou Yohji. At times, she still found it hard to believe they once belonged to an assassin group known as Weiss.  
  
Imagine that her brother, kind, gentle and caring (beauty is in the eye of the beholder, duh!), was once a ruthless, scornful assassin, taking the lives of innocents and, occasionally, bastards, in the name of justice.  
  
The sheer thought of it always entertained her.  
  
As time continued to pass, Aya found herself developing a special protectiveness towards Yohji, the womanizer of the group. She, unlike the others, did not find his choice of possible dates irritating. In fact, she was keen to disclose how could he be so firm when few men managed to do that. From then on, she began paying more attention to him.  
  
BANG!  
  
The noise startled everyone's attention inside and out of Koneko. The clustering schoolgirls halted their cheery chatter briefly for a few seconds before they bombard Ran, Ken and Omi with their unnecessary meaningless demands again.  
  
Intuition told Aya the resonance did not represent the good. She quickly surveyed the flower shop, searching desperately for the sign of a particularly tall, lanky, flirtatious brunette with jaded green eyes. It was almost time for tea and he had not yet grace the shop with his usual, dramatic entrance. There couldn't be anything wrong, could it?  
  
"Has anyone seen Yohji today?" she questioned uselessly, though knowing the answer.  
  
"If he was here we could use a bit of free time," came Ken's reply as he discarded the group of squeaky gorgeous-Koneko-florists fan girls, sighed, and slumped down on the nearest chair.  
  
Omi finished cutting the last flower into matching length and stopped his work, a look of concern and exasperation shown clearly on his youthful features. His hand automatically reached for the phone near the counter and dialed the number, but Aya had caught his attention first.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Omi saw the older girl (2) spring to her feet urgently, pass through the backdoor and up the stairs. She was heading towards none other than the second floor, the floor where Yohji's apartment resided. She must know something, or so he thought.  
  
His sister's abrupt gesture made him hurry after her. Ran, like Omi, believed Aya knew something about Yohji that he did not. She had been giving the playboy an immense amount of attention of late. The thought of it annoyed him. He did not fancy Aya-chan having any connection with him at all.  
  
Aya was hot on her heels. She prayed to the heavens it wasn't as what she had expected. She hauled her feet to move faster up the stairs, three at a time, and arrived the second floor within thirty seconds.  
  
Locating the apartment door, composed herself, took a deep breath, and pressed the bell with shaky fingers.  
  
Please answer the door, Yohji-kun.  
  
No answer.  
  
Again.  
  
No answer.  
  
Terrified, Aya gripped the doorknob and twisted, while her fist rapped on the door wildly. "Yohji-kun! Open the door, Yohji-kun!"  
  
Still it came no answer.  
  
Tears running down her face, Aya continued to bang and scream, hoping helplessly the occupant would answer her. "Please. Yohji."  
  
"Step aside, Aya."  
  
Feeling a familiar tap on her shoulder, Aya turned, and saw her brother looking at her grimly. She nodded, obeyed, allowing Ran to take the only possible move: knock the stupid door with a violent kick. Once it was done, they emerged into the darkened flat hand in hand.  
  
Windows closed, curtains drawn, circulation of air was hard around the room. It suffocated Aya, but she barely care about that at all for the time being. The atmosphere, she noticed, was thick with the scent of alcohol and the dreadful taste of. blood.  
  
Aya caught a glimpse of something bright red oozing out of Yohji's room, slowly staining the white carpet with its unwelcoming color.  
  
"NO!" she shrieked, immediately letting go of Ran and rushed for the room, tears welling up her eyes for a second time. She pushed open the door that stood ajar, covering her mouth with her hand as she absorbed the sight in front of her.  
  
The rigid form of Yohji sprawled on the floor in a pool of blood.  
  
He had chosen suicide. In his room.  
  
A sin deemed unforgivable by the Almighty.  
  
Yohji held the gun in one hand, a photo in the other, resting right beside his bosom. Bottles of beer besieged the room. Drugs of various nature scattered on the bedside table. Packs of cigarettes dominated the bin. Shards of stained, broken glasses accompanied the mess, some digging into the delicate skin of the now dead Yohji.  
  
His corpse looking to the door inadvertently, Aya noticed, in her trance, Yohji bore a tranquil look of content. The faintest hint of a feeble smile patted his face.  
  
"Why?" she whimpered, crouched low on the floor, as another flood of tears streamed down her face. "WHY?!"  
  
Hearing Aya's eerie bellow, Ran made his move to the room stealthily. Reaching the door, taking in the scene before him, he stood aghast, too dumbfounded to speak.  
  
Rage and confusion raced through his brain. He did not understand, nor appreciate, any of Yohji's intention at all. He had thought Aya could change him. He had thought he had forgotten the Schrient woman. Two years had passed, and yet.  
  
He pulled the reluctant Aya on to her feet, rocked her, and snapped the first sulky comment that interrupted his thoughts. "Damn you, Yohji! What did you do it for?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A.N. 2: Okay, I killed my master *gets fwapped by Yohji* But we are going to use the time machine and travel backwards in the next chapter when he would be ALIVE. Now, REVIEW!!!! I can't go on without your wondrous feedback ;_; Please pity this pathetic writer and tell her what you think of this part. Sankyuu!  
  
1: Right, Aya-chan is helping at Koneko. She was brought to the shop by Manx at the end of Weiss Strafe, wasn't she? *smiles dangerously, sending sparks of shivers down the spine of disbelieving readers*  
  
2: Er, no idea how old is Aya-chan, just know that Omi-kun is 16. And I think she somehow looks older than Omi so yea, she is older in this fic. Blimey, I am lame. Heh!  
  
1/?  
  
+ OUTTAKES +  
  
Yohji: *turns around indignantly and snorts* I can't believe you killed me. Honestly now, and you claimed you loved me.  
  
Skye: *whimpers* It is a dark fic, darling. I have to make sacrifices.  
  
Yohji: Oh yea, and that sacrifice has to be ME!  
  
Skye: You were the first thing that came to me when the idea popped into my mind. *stares at Yohji with streaks of tears* What more do you want from me? ;_;  
  
Farfello: *chants* Making Skye cry hurts God.  
  
Yohji: *gags Farfie* For goodness' sake, shut up!  
  
Skye: *sniffs* Yohji-kun, are you mad?  
  
Yohji: *grunts*  
  
Skye: .. And I was going to say you would be back alive in the next chapter.  
  
Everyone: O_o;;  
  
Omi: Er, Skye-chan, how could a dead person be, er, resurrected?  
  
Skye: *clamps a hand over Omi's mouth* Ever heard of the "Almighty Power of the Author", Omittichi? You wait and see. 


End file.
